In a New York Minute
by Xtremeroswellian
Summary: Someone from Faith and Bosco's past threatens their happiness with his plans to enact revenge on them for the death of his brother. *Sequel to 'No Mercy.'* UPDATED 8/14/03!!!
1. Default Chapter

Title: In a New York Minute (Prologue/?)

Author: X_tremeroswellian

Email: X_tremeroswellian@yahoo.com

Disclaimer: Are not, have not and will not ever be mine.

Rating: PG-13/R for language, violence, and sexual content. *Deals with issues of rape, domestic violence, child abuse, torture and homicide.

Spoilers: Up through and including "Act Brave." Also major spoilers for my other fic, "No Mercy." 

Summary: Someone from Faith and Bosco's past threatens their happiness with his plans to enact revenge on them for the death of his brother.

Distribution: If you want it, take it. Just let me know where it's going.

Category: Story sequel

Subcategories: Suspense/romance/angst/thriller and a touch of the supernatural.

Feedback: Helps me write faster and is always appreciated. 

Author's Note: This is a sequel to my fic, "No Mercy." If you haven't read that one, you're going to be confused. 

* * *

In a New York Minute (Prologue)

Bosco took a long drink of cold water as he stared out the kitchen window above the sink. A bolt of lightening streaked across the night sky and seconds later thunder rattled the walls of the apartment. He sighed heavily as rain began to pelt the window. 

He cast a glance at the clock on the stove. It was 3:26 a.m. He and Faith had gone to bed hours ago after their shift ended, but he'd been unable to fall asleep for some reason. He was full of restless energy and had considered waking Faith to talk, but she hadn't been feeling well the past few days and he knew she needed her sleep.

Bosco set his glass in the sink and stretched his arms over his head. With another sigh, he headed down the hallway and back to the bedroom. He smiled as he looked down at her. The smile faded instantly as he realized that beads of sweat had broken out on her forehead and her hands were clutching his pillow tightly as she whimpered in her sleep. 

"Nightmare," he muttered grimly, cursing in his mind. He sat down beside her on the bed and smoothed the hair out of her face. "Faith, wake up," he whispered. 

She sat straight up, gasping for breath, her face drained of all color. "Bosco!" Her voice was a choked cry.

"I'm right here. It's okay, Faith. You're safe," he assured her, resting one hand on her back. She turned to him, her eyes full of tears and fright. Wordlessly she threw her arms around him. Bosco held her close, stroking her hair. "It's all right. You're okay." He could feel her trembling violently against him and he cursed himself for not being there to wake her up sooner. Whatever she dreamt this time, it had been bad.

"Boz, it was awful," she whispered, pulling away from him slightly.

He swallowed hard and gently wiped the tears off her cheeks, waiting for her to tell him about the nightmare. 

"You left," Faith said softly.

He frowned. "Just for a couple minutes. I needed a drink--" 

She shook her head. "No, Bosco, in the dream. You left. I couldn't find you. You were just--you were just gone." 

Bosco was thrown by her words. "You mean it wasn't about--?" 

"No." She looked down at her hands, tears prickling her eyes. "You had left." 

He tilted her chin up so that she was looking at him. "You know that's not gonna happen, right?" 

She didn't respond.

"I'm not gonna leave you. Not ever. I love you," Bosco said quietly, his voice firm. "It was just a dream, Faith. I'm right here." 

Faith reached out with one hand and touched his face. Wordlessly, she leaned forward and kissed him. His eyes closed as he kissed her back, reaching out and pulling her closer to him so there was no space between them. She urged him backward onto the bed so he was lying there staring up at her. 

She leaned down to kiss him again. When she sat up, she slid her nightgown off over her head gracefully and tossed it onto the floor. 

He swallowed hard as she removed his sweatpants, tossing them to the floor as well. "Faith." 

"Make love to me, Bosco," she whispered, her voice pleading.

Bosco nodded wordlessly as his hands gently gripped her hips and he lifted her onto him so they were joined. They began to make love slowly and silently. 

A streak of lightening lit up their bedroom and for that moment, Bosco could see the anxiety and doubt in her eyes. A sense of urgency swept over him--perhaps from the storm outside or from Faith's anxiety or maybe something else all together. 

He reached his hands out and gently pulled her down to kiss her again as they moved together. He wanted nothing more than to assure her that nothing in the world would ever make him leave her. Nothing. 

Afterward, she lay with her head on his bare chest, his arms wrapped tightly around her as she fell asleep. Bosco listened to the quiet sound of her breathing and after a few moments, he too fell asleep, his restlessness gone as the storm outside raged on. 

End Prologue...


	2. 1

Title: In a New York Minute (1/?)

Author: X_tremeroswellian

Email: X_tremeroswellian@yahoo.com

Disclaimer: Are not, have not and will not ever be mine.

Rating: PG-13/R for language, violence, and sexual content. *Deals with issues of rape, domestic violence, child abuse, torture and homicide.

Spoilers: Up through and including "Act Brave." Also major spoilers for my other fic, "No Mercy." 

Summary: Someone from Faith and Bosco's past threatens their happiness with his plans to enact revenge on them for the death of his brother.

Distribution: If you want it, take it. Just let me know where it's going.

Category: Story sequel

Subcategories: Suspense/romance/angst/thriller and a touch of the supernatural.

Feedback: Helps me write faster and is always appreciated. 

Author's Note: This is a sequel to my fic, "No Mercy." If you haven't read that one, you're going to be confused. 

* * *

In a New York Minute (Part One)

"How's the fettucinni?" 

Faith looked up and across the table at Bosco, who was studying her intently. "It's good." 

"You haven't eaten much." 

She shrugged. "I'm not really all that hungry." 

"You didn't eat breakfast either." There was no missing the concern in his voice.

"I think I'm gettin' a cold. I always lose my appetite when I'm getting sick." She gave him a reassuring smile. 

Bosco looked a little relieved. A cold he could handle. As long as it wasn't anything more serious. "You do look a little pale." 

Faith nodded slightly, pushing a strand of blond hair out of her face. "I'll be all right. How's the lasagna?" 

He shrugged. "Mine's better." He grinned. 

She smiled back at him and he squeezed her hand lightly. "I think our break's almost over." 

Bosco glanced at his watch and sighed. "Yeah. Looks like." He held a hand up and motioned to their waitress, a pretty brunette who didn't look much older than Emily. "We're ready for our ticket." 

She smiled at him and handed him the ticket. "You have a nice day, Officers." 

"Thanks." He pulled out his wallet.

"You're paying?" Faith asked.

"You paid last time," he reminded her. "I got it." 

"I'll cover the tip." 

He nodded. "I'll be right back." He headed up to the cash register.

Faith took a sip of her 7UP and then rose to her feet, glancing around the small Italian restaurant. It was one of her and Bosco's favorite places to eat. The had dinner there at least once a week, sometimes twice. She pulled a five dollar bill out of her pocket and laid it on the table. Then she walked over to where Bosco was standing. 

She wrapped her arms around his waist from behind and rested her chin on his shoulder. He leaned his head against hers as they waited to pay their bill.

"Only three more hours," he told her, his voice soft.

She nodded her head slightly so he would know she'd heard him.

Bosco covered her hands with his. "Maybe you should make a doctor's appointment." 

"I'm okay. Really. It's not a big deal." Her voice was quiet. She didn't get sick very often, but anytime she did--even if it was just a case of the sniffles--Bosco had the tendency to go into overprotective mode. 

But she understood where his fears came from because she shared the same ones. He was afraid that the cancer was going to return, to rear its ugly head and split apart the life they'd worked so hard at creating together.

"You're sure?" 

"I'm sure," Faith replied. 

A moment later, the host finally returned to the cash register. Bosco paid their dinner bil and they left the restaurant. 

"Nice night," he commented as they stepped outside.

Faith nodded her agreement and stretched her arms over her head. The air was mildly warm, but not enough to make most people uncomfortable. There was a soft breeze taht just barely ruffled her golden blond hair, which was pinned up in its usual clip for work. "I'll call us in." 

"You do that." Bosco looked up toward the sky.

She punched the button on her radio and informed the dispatcher they were 10-98. She started to head to their RMP when she heard a high-pitched scream. She was instantly on guard, the hairs on the back of her neck standing on end as her hand dropped to her gun holster. 

Similarly, Bosco was alert, trying to determine who had made the ear-piercing noise. 

"He stole my purse! Stop him!" 

Faith turned and spotted a heavy set old lady with curly gray and blue streaked hair. The woman clutched onto a brightly decorated cane, and was pointing in the opposite direction from where she and Bosco stood. 

Her gaze shifted to further up the sidewalk, a man in a blue jean jacket with a large eagle on the back of it and a pair of blue jeans was running as fast as he could, a small brown bag clutched tightly in his hands.

They moved as one, she and Bosco, chasing after the man, their feet pounding on the pavement in perfect tandem. He was ahead of her, but not by much. Their routine morning runs in Central Park had conditioned her to be almost as fast as him, though if they were ever to run a short race, he would beat her hands down. Long distance running, however, was her strength. 

"Stop! Police!" Bosco shouted as they began to catch up to the man.

Of course, the guy didn't stop. They rarely did. In fact, perps rarely slowed down while being chased, the adrenaline pumping through their veins wouldn't allow it. 

Fight of flight.

And generally most people didn't want to turn and fight two police officers who carried loaded guns.

He wasn't slowing down, but they were catching up. 

Bosco's pace increased so he was a couple of feet ahead of her now. He reached out and grabbed the back of the guy's coat, pulling him to a stop.

The man started to turn around and Faith instantly pulled her weapon on him, pointing it at his haed. "Don't move," she ordered. The guy froze.

"Running from the cops after mugging some old lady? Not real smart, jag-off," Bosco informed him, pulling the handcuffs off his belt.

"You're under arrest. You have the right to remain silent," Faith said calmly as she watched Bosco handcuff him. He took the purse from the perp and tossed it to her as she finished reading the guy his rights. 

He shook his head as he pushed the grumbling man ahead of him as they walked back toward the RMP. "I don't get it. Why do these Bozos -always- run?" he asked.

Faith patted his arm lightly. "Because they don't know you're a gazelle, Boz," she answered, a smile tugging at the corners of her lips.

He turned to look at her, his blue eyes twinkling in amusement. He grinned at her. 

They paused briefly in the middle of the sidewalk where the old lady still stood. She glared at the man. "You should be ashamed of yourself!" she said, shaking her cane toward him.

The man didn't respond.

Faith started to hand the woman back her purse, but she snatched it out of her grasp and walked away without so much as a thank you. "You're welcome!" Faith called after her, rolling her eyes. 

"Ungrateful hag," Bosco muttered in disgust, pushing the perp into motion again.

They got back to the RMP before the perp said anything. Then he looked right at her, a hateful sneer on his face. "How many guys you have to bang to be a cop?" 

Bosco shoved him up against the car roughly. "Watch your mouth, jag-off!" His voice was full of warning. 

The guy smirked. "What? She your little bitch?" 

He shoved him harder against the car, his knee planted firmly in the guy's lower back. Bosco leaned in close. "No, asshole. She's my wife," he said darkly. "And I think you owe her an apology." 

"Fuck you." 

Bosco sighed, shaking his head as he looked over the top of the RMP. "Such language." He turned his attention to the guy again. "You like this jacket?" 

The man glanced at him sideways. "Excuse me?" 

Bosco placed his hand over the eagle patch on the back of the blue jean jacket. "The jacket. It's nice. You like it?" 

"It was my brother's." 

He nodded, feigning an interested look. "Your brother's huh?" He grabbed hold of a loose edge of the patch and gave it a rough jerk. 

"Hey! Stop!" the perp protested.

"Apologize to her," Bosco commanded, nodding toward Faith.

"Forget it!" 

He tugged on the eagle patch again. Faith could hear the material beginning to rip.

"All right, all right! I'm sorry! Jesus, taking a fucking pill!" 

Bosco grinned and opened the back of the RMP. He shoved the guy inside and closed the door behind him. "Ah. The sweet smell of surrender. You gotta love it." 

* * *

"So, we're off tomorrow. What do you wanna do?" Bosco asked, pressing a kiss to the top of her head as she lay back against his chest in the bubblebath. 

She was quiet for a moment. "Em's birthday is coming up. I need to go shopping." 

"You decided what you wanna get her yet?" he asked, rubbing his arms lightly.

"I think I'm gonna get her that ring she likes so much." 

"The birthstone one?" 

Faith nodded slightly. "I was gonna hold off 'til her sixteenth birtday, but...I think she's old enough." 

Bosco nodded his agreement and kissed her temple lightly. "She's a great kid." 

"Not really a kid anymore," she said softly.

He paused. "No, I guess not." 

They were silent for a few moments, just enjoying their time together. 

She turned slightly so she could look at him. She gazed into his eyes for a moment. "I love you," Faith said softly.

"I love you, too," he answered, gazing back at her. 

She leaned forward and kissed him on the lips. He instantly kissed her back. She shifted slightly so that she was facing him completely.

Bosco reached out and touched her cheek gently. "I am so lucky," he whispered, staring into her eyes. "Every day I wake up with you beside me, I thank my lucky stars." 

Faith swallowed hard, her eyes shiny. "I don't think I could do this without you." 

"Do what?" 

"Live," she whispered. 

"You don't have to," he promised, kissing her gently.

She pulled away. "Swear it," she said, her voice hushed. 

Bosco searched her eyes, finding the same anxiety he'd seen reflected there a few nights ago. "I swear." He ran a hand over her hair. "I swear to you." His tone was firm but quiet. 

Faith felt herself relax slightly at his words and she closed her eyes as their lips met again. Her unease was forgotten as they began to make love.


	3. 2

Title: In a New York Minute (2/?)

Author: X_tremeroswellian

Email: X_tremeroswellian@yahoo.com

Disclaimer: Are not, have not and will not ever be mine.

Rating: PG-13/R for language, violence, and sexual content. *Deals with issues of rape, domestic violence, child abuse, torture and homicide.

Spoilers: Up through and including "Act Brave." Also major spoilers for my other fic, "No Mercy." 

Summary: Someone from Faith and Bosco's past threatens their happiness with his plans to enact revenge on them for the death of his brother.

Distribution: If you want it, take it. Just let me know where it's going.

Category: Story sequel

Subcategories: Suspense/romance/angst/thriller and a touch of the supernatural.

Feedback: Helps me write faster and is always appreciated. 

Author's Note: This is a sequel to my fic, "No Mercy." If you haven't read that one, you're going to be confused. 

* * *

In a New York Minute (Part Two)

Bosco woke up slowly, bright light filtering into the bedroom from the partially closed window blinds. He squinted against the light and snuggled up behind Faith a little closer. His right arm was draped around her waist, his left hand buried under the pillows beneath their heads.   
  
She was still resting peacefully.   
  
He smiled softly without opening his eyes again. He could smell the sweet peach scented shampoo she had washed her hair with the night before. It was a smell he now automatically associated with his wife.   
  
His wife.   
  
Bosco's smile widened slightly. They'd been married almost one year and all his divorced and married friends-with the exception of John Sullivan-said that the honeymoon would end once he and Faith had hit the six month mark. Show's how much they know, he thought.   
  
If anything, he and Faith were closer now than they'd ever been. He never got tired of being with her. Even if they were just watching television and not talking, Bosco could always feel the strong bond that they shared.   
  
He opened his eyes and leaned up on his left elbow to gaze down at her. Something about the way the sun rays filtered through the blinds and danced across her pale skin made her seem almost other-worldly, like an ethereal dream or vision. Almostangelic.   
  
She was a mysterious puzzle of contradictions to him. Fragile, but stronger than anyone else he'd ever known. A chicken when it came to horror flicks, but able to take down some of the worst criminals on the streets without batting an eye. Sometimes a bit detached from those around her, and five minutes later the most compassionate, supportive person in the room.   
  
Being married to Faith was not unlike discovering the seven wonders of the world on a daily basis. He loved her more than he thought he could love anyone -ever- .   
  
She stirred slightly, as though somehow her subconscious knew that he was watching her as she slept. She turned her head toward him slightly, a soft smile on her lips though her eyes remained shut.   
  
Bosco leaned down just a bit and brushed his lips against hers gently.   
  
"Morning," she murmured, opening her eyes and looking at him.   
  
"Actually," he answered, kissing her temple. "Good afternoon."   
  
"Afternoon?" she repeated, her eyebrows furrowed.   
  
"Yep. It's 12:30," Bosco told her, rubbing her arm gently.   
  
"How long have you been awake?"   
  
"Not long," he assured her with a smile. He lowered his lips and pressed a kiss to her shoulder blade.   
  
Faith's eyes closed again and she leaned her head back against his bare chest.   
  
"How does French toast and bacon sound to you?" he asked, kissing her temple once more.   
  
"If you're cookin', it sounds great," she answered, grinning.   
  
Bosco grinned back and pressed his lips against hers. "You stay here and relax," he told her as he started to climb out of bed.   
  
"Breakfast in bed?" Faith turned over so she was facing him, a surprised expression on her face.  
  
"Yep." He smiled at her and headed for the door in only his boxer shorts.   
  
"What'd I do to deserve that?"   
  
He paused in the doorway and turned to look at her, a soft smile on his face. "Maybe I just think my wife deserves to be treated like a queen."   
  
She gazed at him, her blue eyes sparkling in the sunbeams like ocean waters. "I love you."   
  
He held her gaze. "I love you, too," he echoed. They both smiled. Then he left to go make breakfast. 

* * *

"This is the one she wanted," Faith said, tapping her fingernail against the glass countertop.   
  
"It's a very nice ring," the saleswoman acknowledged, smiling.   
  
Bosco looked down at it, his chin resting on Faith's shoulder as he stood behind her, his arms wrapped around her waist. "It's small. She must take after you," he said, indicating the small diamond on her left hand. He had wanted to buy her a much more expensive, larger wedding ring, but she'd been drawn to the smaller one instead. He really didn't care as long as she was happy with it.   
  
She nodded slightly and leaned her head against his. "That's a good thing," she replied, glancing at the prices of some of the larger saphires.   
  
"Definitely," Bosco agreed.   
  
"So this is the one you want?" the saleswoman asked.   
  
Faith glanced sideways at her husband. "What do you think?"   
  
He nodded. "It's fine with me. Em's a good kid. She deserves it."   
  
She smiled softly, then turned her attention back to the woman behind the counter. "We'll take it."   
  
"Wonderful choice. I'm sure your daughter will love it." The woman beamed and unlocked the glass counter. She removed the ring and scanned the box for the price tag. "That will be $128.76. How would you like to pay for it?"   
  
Faith moved to get into her purse, but Bosco stopped her. "I'll just put it on the VISA and pay it off Friday when we get paid."   
  
"You sure?"   
  
He nodded and pulled his wallet out of his back pocket. He pulled the credit card out and handed it to the woman.   
  
She ran it through the machine, typed something in and handed it back to him. She focused her attention on Faith. "Would you fill out a short survey about our store before you go? My manager is asking me to try and get twenty filled out by the end of the day."   
  
Faith smiled at her and tucked a strand of blond hair behind her ear. "Sure, no problem."   
  
Bosco kissed her cheek lightly. "I'm gonna wait outside, okay?"   
  
She nodded, kissing him on the lips briefly. "Okay."   
  
He smiled at her and left the store.   
  
"Newlyweds?" the woman asked, grinning.   
  
Faith looked over at her. "Actually our one year anniversary is in a couple weeks."   
  
"Wow. Congratulations."   
  
"Thanks." 

* * *

Bosco stood on the sidewalk outside the jewelry store, his hands stuffed into his jean pockets. He rocked back and forth on the balls of his feet, feeling restless. He'd been feeling that way a lot lately and he wasn't sure why.   
  
He squinted against the sunlight as it beamed down on him. He cast a glance over his shoulder and saw Faith still inside at the counter. He smiled slightly, then crossed the street. He slid some coins into the newspaper machine and pulled out a copy of The New York Times. He glanced at the front page, then waited for the light to change so he could cross the street again.   
  
When it turned green, Bosco stepped out onto the crosswalk, still scanning the headlines.   
  
He didn't see the truck headed straight for him. 

* * *

Faith thanked the saleswoman and took her sack as she headed for the door. She drew in a deep breath of air and glanced around, looking for her husband.   
  
She saw him crossing the street, walking toward her as he read a newspaper. She jerked her had to the right, her eyes widening with horror as she watched a black truck barrel right toward him.  
  
She opened her mouth to scream, to warn him, but no words came out. It was going to hit him.   
  
Bosco, look out! her mind screamed as her body froze in terror. 

* * *

Faith's terrified scream rang in his ears and he instantly jerked his head up. His eyes widened in shock and he barely managed to jump back out of the way as the truck roared over where he'd just been standing.  
  
His heart pounded in his chest and his gaze locked on his wife, who stood on the sidewalk in front of the jewelry store. Even from where he stood across the road, he could see that her face had drained of all color. The newspaper slipped out of his hand and he didn't bother to pick it up.   
  
Bosco glanced both ways, then jogged across the street until he was standing right in front of Faith, whose eyes were full of tears, terror. "I'm okay, Faith," he said, reaching out and putting his hands on her arms. "I'm okay."   
  
"Bosco-" she choked out.   
  
He pulled her into a tight embrace, holding her as closely as he could. "I'm all right. It's okay."   
  
She trembled in his arms as she clung to him. "I thought-"   
  
"Shh. It's okay. I'm all right, Faith. You saved my life, I'm okay."   
  
She pulled away from him just slightly. "What?"   
  
"If you hadn't screamed, I never woulda got out of the way in time."   
  
Faith stared at him.  
  
He searched her eyes, trying to figure out what she was thinking.   
  
"I didn't scream." Her voice was barely above a whisper.   
  
"What? Yes you did. You screamed my name, told me to look out," he said in confusion.   
  
Faith's eyes never left his as she shook her head slowly. "I didn't scream. I froze," she whispered.   
  
A chill ran down his spine as he stared at her.   
  
"I froze, Boz. I didn't screamI couldn't scream." Her eyes were wide with anxiety, confusion.   
  
Bosco tried to think of something to say, how to respond.   
  
But no words came to mind.   
  
They stood in the middle of the sidewalk, staring at each other.   



	4. 3

Title: In a New York Minute (3/?)

Author: X_tremeroswellian

Email: X_tremeroswellian@yahoo.com

Disclaimer: Are not, have not and will not ever be mine.

Rating: PG-13/R for language, violence, and sexual content. *Deals with issues of rape, domestic violence, child abuse, torture and homicide.

Spoilers: Up through and including "Act Brave." Also major spoilers for my other fic, "No Mercy." 

Summary: Someone from Faith and Bosco's past threatens their happiness with his plans to enact revenge on them for the death of his brother.

Distribution: If you want it, take it. Just let me know where it's going.

Category: Story sequel

Subcategories: Suspense/romance/angst/thriller and a touch of the supernatural.

Feedback: Helps me write faster and is always appreciated. 

Author's Note: This is a sequel to my fic, "No Mercy." If you haven't read that one, you're going to be confused. 

* * *

In a New York Minute (Part Three)

Bosco unlocked the door to their apartment and slowly pushed it open. He turned to look at his wife, who was standing motionless beside him, her face still pale. He reached out and laid a hand on her trembling arm. "Come on, let's go inside, baby," he whispered. 

She remained silent, but stepped into the apartment, turning to him as he followed. 

He shut the door and locked it behind them quickly. He shrugged out of his jacket and hung it up, doing the same with hers. He slid his arms around her waist and pulled her to him. "It's all right, Faith." 

"You almost died today." Her words were a choked whisper. 

"But I didn't. I'm right here with you." He rubbed her back gently.

She held him tightly, afraid he'd disappear if she let go.

Bosco kissed her neck lightly, then frowned. "You're cold." 

Faith didn't respond. 

He pulled away slightly and put his hands on her arms. "Faith, you're freezing." 

Worry settled into his stomach as he began to wonder if she was in shock. "We gotta get you warm. Come on." He slid his fingers through hers and led her down the hall, into their bedroom, then into the master bathroom.

"What are you doing?" she murmured. 

Bosco kissed her forehead before reaching out and turning on the hot water in the shower. He watched for a moment as the steam began to rise. Then he turned to her once more. 

She watched, shivering as he began to slowly undo the buttons on her blouse. He slid the shirt off her arms, his fingers grazing over her soft skin. He knelt down in front of her, undoing the button on her jeans and drawing down the zipper. He slowly slid the jans off her hips and down her legs. 

He gazed up at her, his hands resting on her lower back as he leaned forward and pressed his lips against her stomach. "We're okay, Faith," he whispered. 

Faith met his eyes, her hands cupping his face, her blue eyes haunted. 

"We're okay," he repeated softly. He hooked his thumbs in the waistband of her underwear and slowly slid them off her before rising to his feet. He kissed her lips gently, leaning her forehead against hers as he reached behind her to unhook her bra. 

Faith let the garment slide off her arms and fall soundlessly to the tile floor before she reached out and pulled the t-shirt he was wearing off over his head. She undressed him quickly and then wrapped her arms around his waist. 

Bosco kissed her temple and lifted her off the floor and into his arms, stepping inside the shower and closing the sliding glass door behind them. He set her on her feet once they were inside. 

The hot water hit her back as she remained facing toward her husband, her arms wound tightly around him. "I've never been that scared in my life," she whispered. 

He touched her cheek gently, gazing into her eyes. "I'm not leavin' you, Faith." 

She turned her head slightly and kissed the palm of his hand. 

"I promise you. I'm not goin' anywhere," Bosco said softly. He brushed some hair out of her face before leaning forward and kissing her lips gently. 

Faith kissed him back wordlessly, trying to shake the leftover feelings of terror from her mind. He was right--he was there with her. Safe and sound. It had been a close call. A very close call. But he was all right. 

He pulled away, placing another kiss to her forehead. He reached wordlessly for the bar of soap and began to rub it in between his hands until he'd worked up a substantial lather. Then, looking into his eyes reassuringly, he began to slide his soapy hands gently over her skin. 

Faith leaned her head against his shoulder as he washed her body with his soap-covered hands. Between his gentle touches and the hot water, she felt herself starting to relax a little. 

After he washed her body, he began to wash her hair, pouring shampoo into his hands and massaging it gently into her scalp. 

A soft sigh escaped her lips and he smiled, pulling down the shower head and ran his fingers through her hair as he rinsed it. 

She pressed a light kiss to his chest before showing him the same intimate, gentle attention as she washed him. After they were both clean, they dried each other off and helped each other dress. 

Bosco pressed a soft kiss to the top of her head before weaving his fingers through hers and leading her into the bedroom.

Faith gazed at him silently.

"I just wanna hold you for awhile," he said quietly, tucking a strand of wet hair behind her ear. 

She nodded her agreement and pulled back the covers before crawling inside and moving over to make room for him. 

He slid in beside her, then pulled the covers up over them, his eyes locking on her beautiful face as he reached out for her. There was no hesitation as she slid her body over against his, draping an arm over his stomach as she laid her head on his chest, her ear pressed against his heart. 

Bosco kissed her head and wrapped his left arm around her, resting his hand on her back. His other hand lingered on the back of her head, his fingers combing gently through her damp hair. It never ceased to amaze him how content he could feel just holding this woman. He'd never experienced such such a peaceful, calm feeling with any other woman. But this was Faith. And everything changed with her. There was a rightness to being with her that he couldn't begin to understand, let alone put into words. 

They lay together in silence for a long time before she spoke. "Bosco?" Her voice was soft. 

"Yeah?" he said quietly, continuing to run his fingers through her strawberry blond hair. 

"How could you have heard me?" she whispered. 

Bosco was silent for a moment, unsure of how to answer her question. "A miracle, I guess," he said finally. He didn't know how else to explain it. He knew with absolute certainty that it had been her voice he'd heard. He would know her voice anywhere. But she hadn't screamed...

She lifted her head off his chest and gazed into his eyes. "I guess the how part doesn't really matter," she whispered. "You're with me now. That's what's important, right?" 

Bosco gazed back at her, touched her cheek gently. "Right. I'm here and I'm not goin' anywhere." 

Her eyes were intense--full of warmth, but also a hint of fear still present. "I love you, Bosco," Faith said softly.

He gave her a warm smile. "I love you, too," he whispered back.

She rested her hands against his chest and leaned down to kiss him. It was a soft, tender kiss that he returned without hesitation. So many of the kisses they shared were filled with passion and intensity. This one was filled with love--pure, unconditional love. 

After it ended, she rested her forehead against his. 

"You tired?" he asked softly, rubbing her back lightly.

She nodded and he kissed her cheek. "Let's get some sleep before Fred drops the kids off tonight." 

Faith kissed his lips tenderly once more, then rested her head on his chest again. Their arms wrapped around each other protectively, they both fell asleep within minutes. 

* * *

Bosco stood at the kitchen stove, stirring the pot of spaghetti he was making for dinner. He shifted his eyes to watch his wife as she washed a head of lettuce to make a salad. She wore one of his Mets t-shirts over a pair of flannel boxer shorts. Her hair was twisted up in a clip, the graceful curve of her neck begging to be kissed. 

A smile on his face, he set down the wooden spoon and moved so he was standing behind her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pressed his lips against her bare skin. 

Faith was distracted from her task of shredding lettuce by the feel of his teeth scraping lightly over her skin. Her eyes drifted shut as her breath caught in her throat. 

Bosco's smile widened a little as he heard a soft moan escape her lips. Continuing to nibble on her neck, he slid his hands under her shirt, gently caressing the bare skin of her stomach. He moved his hands to her hips and pulled her back against him.

She whimpered. "Boz..." 

He nibbled his way to her earlobe. "What time are the kids gonna get here?" he murmured. 

"5:30." She shivered against him. 

"Mmm. Well, it's just now 4:30," Bosco whispered, lowering his lips to her neck once more. 

"We've got plenty of time to make dinner." 

"Yep. Doesn't take long to make salad and spaghetti." 

She turned in his arms and wrapped her arms around his waist, pulling him closer so that their bodies were pressed together. "Maybe we should continue this," she said softly, leaning over to kiss his lips. "...in the bedroom." 

"Mmm," he murmured against her mouth as he deepened th4e kiss, his tongue seeking access to her mouth. 

There was a knock on the door and they broke apart a little breathlessly. He leaned his forehead against hers. "Hold that thought." He gave her another quick kiss, then pulled away to head for the door. 

She smiled as she watched him leave. Then she turned and picked up the head of lettuce she'd dropped in the sink. She turned the water on and began tearing leaves off it. A wave of dizziness washed over her and she quickly closed her eyes, leaning against the sink for support. 

* * *

Bosco rolled his eyes as the person on their doorstep knocked loudly again. "I'm comin', chill out," he grumbled, irritated that he and Faith had been interrupted. He pulled the door open and found himself nearly barreled over when Charlie Yokas threw himself forward, hugging him. "Hey, Champ!" 

"Hi, Bosco." 

He looked up and smiled gently at Faith's daughter. "Hey, Em." 

She was holding a duffel bag in one hand and he moved to let her inside, chuckling when Charlie's arms remained wrapped around his waist. 

As Bosco straightened up, he found himself looking at one of his least favorite people on the planet. "Fred," he greeted him cooly. 

"Bosco." Fred was equally unenthused to see him. "Faith around?" 

He narrowed his eyes slightly. "She's in the kitchen." 

Fred raised an eyebrow. "She learned how to cook?" 

"We're making dinner together," he informed his wife's ex-husband.

Charlie's eyes lit up. "What are you making?" 

Bosco smiled down at him. "Spaghetti." 

"All right!" Charlie grinned broadly, then let go of Bosco to go take his bag to his bedroom. 

Fred and Bosco watched him go. "I need to talk to Faith." 

"About what?" he asked calmly, unable to help feeling suspicious of the other man. Fred had a tendency to be rather manipulative and hurtful when it came to Faith. He was still bitter about the divorce and even more bitter about the fact that she had married Bosco. 

"Stuff with the kids," Fred answered flatly.

Bosco eyed him critically for a moment, then stepped aside to let him in reluctantly. "Wait here." 

"I'm sure I can find the kitchen." 

"Probably could. But waith here." Bosco gave him a warning look, then walked into the kitchen. "Faith, Fred's dropping the kids off early. Says he needs to talk to you ab--" He cut himself off when he saw how she was leaning against the sink. He quickly crossed the room and stood at her side, sliding an arm around her waist. "What's wrong, baby?" 

Faith leaned back against him. "I don't know, I just feel a little light-headed," she murmured. 

He lifted his free hand to feel her forehead. "You're a little warm. You feel okay?" 

"Yeah, yeah. I'm all right." She gave him a small smile as she turned to look at him. Her cheeks were a little pink. 

"Are you sure?" he asked, gazing at her in concern. 

She rested her hands against his chest. "Guess bein' so close to you has an effect on me." 

A smile tugged at the corners of his lips. "I make you light headed?" 

Faith smiled and winked at him. "Among other things," she teased.

Bosco raised his eyebrows. "Oh, really?" He kissed her lightly.

"Definitely," she murmured against his mouth. 

He pulled away and gazed at her. "Fred's here. He's out in the living room. Wants to talk to you about the kids." 

She sighed softly, not really wanting to deal with her ex-husband right then. 

"Want me to kick him out?" 

She smiled. "No. I'll talk to him." She kissed his cheek, then reached down and slid her fingers through his. 

Bosco followed her out into the living room, giving her hand a gentle squeeze. 

Fred was looking out the window. He heard them come in and turned to see them, a blank expression on his face. 

Faith offered him a small smile as she sat down on the sofa, Bosco right next to her. "Fred. How's it going?" 

Bosco put his arm around her shoulders, resting a hand on her back. It never failed to surprise him to see how civil and kind she managed to be to the man that had caused her so much heartache and grief. Though he supposed a certain amount of those sentiments were mainly due to the fact that Fred was still the father of her children, no matter how much of a jerk the guy was or what he'd done to her in the past. 

"It's fine." There was no hint of emotion or kindness in Fred's voice. "The kids are out of school next week for Easter break. I wanna take them on a trip." 

"A trip where?" she asked, her eyebrows furrowing slightly. 

"Jersey shore." 

"How long are you gonna be there?" 

"The whole week." 

"Bosco and I were talkin' about taking them up to Niagra Falls--leavin' Thursday and comin' back on Sunday," Faith told him. 

"I won't be back until Saturday." 

"Well, what if you left this Sunday and came back Wednesday night or Thursday morning? That way you can still take them to the shore and we can take them up north." 

"I've already made plans to be gone Sunday til Saturday." 

"Well, I'm sure the hotel would let you change your reservations, Fred." 

His jaw clenched. "Or maybe you should have consulted me before deciding to take off with my kids." 

Bosco sat forward on the couch. "Now hold on just a minute. First of all, they're her kids, too. And secondly, we always have Em and Charlie Thursday through Sunday. So don't pretend like you didn't think Faith would mind not seeing them for a whole week and a half so you could go to the shore." 

"You know what, Boscorelli? This really isn't any of your damn business," Fred informed him. 

"The hell it's not." Bosco glared at him.

Faith reached out and rested a hand on his knee. "You're right, Fred. I should have mentioned that we wanted to take the kids on a trip next week. Can we try to work out some sort of compromise?" Her voice was soft, but firm and calm. 

Fred shifted his gaze from Bosco to her. "What kind of compromise?" 

"Well, maybe you could pick the kids up on Saturday morning and see if the hotel will let you change your reservations to Saturday night through Wednesday night and then you could drop them off here Thursday morning?" 

He thought for a moment. "I guess that would be all right." He didn't sound very happy about it. 

"Thanks, Fred. I really appreciate it," she said quietly.

"Whatever. Em! Charlie! Come tell me goodbye! I'm leaving!" 

"Thank you, Jesus," Bosco said under his breath. 

Faith supressed a smile. 

Emily and Charlie appeared around the corner a moment later, both of them rushing over to hug their father. 

"Bye, Daddy," Emily said softly.

"Bye, Pumpkin," Fred answered, kissing her forehead. "See you Saturday." 

"Saturday?" Charlie asked in confusion. "We're supposed to be here with Mom and Bosco til Sunday." 

"Not this week, Charlie-boy. Been a change in plans." Fred shot Faith and Bosco a brief glare. 

Bosco simply ignored him, ruibbing his wife's back lightly. She leaned her head against his shoulder, smiling when her son climbed up into her lap. She wrapped her arms around him. "Hey, Sweetie." 

"I'll let you out," Emily offered, looking at Fred. 

He smiled at her. "Thanks, Em." He nodded curtly to Faith, ignoring Bosco's presence all together. 

Bosco rested his chin on top of Faith's head, smiling at how Charlie was curled up in her arms. Emily joined them on the sofa a moment later. She sat beside her mom, resting her head against Faith's arm.

Faith kissed her head lightly, wrapping her other arm around her daughter. 

He smiled when he saw the happy look in his wife's eyes. She was so beautiful. He was lucky to have her. To have all of them. 

This is what it's supposed to be like, Bosco thought. Our family.

* * *


	5. 4

Title: In a New York Minute (4/?)

Author: X_tremeroswellian

Email: X_tremeroswellian@yahoo.com

Disclaimer: Are not, have not and will not ever be mine.

Rating: PG-13/R for language, violence, and sexual content. *Deals with issues of rape, domestic violence, child abuse, torture and homicide.

Spoilers: Up through and including "Act Brave." Also major spoilers for my other fic, "No Mercy." 

Summary: Someone from Faith and Bosco's past threatens their happiness with his plans to enact revenge on them for the death of his brother.

Distribution: If you want it, take it. Just let me know where it's going.

Category: Story sequel

Subcategories: Suspense/romance/angst/thriller and a touch of the supernatural.

Feedback: Helps me write faster and is always appreciated. 

Author's Note: This is a sequel to my fic, "No Mercy." If you haven't read that one, you're going to be confused. 

* * *

In a New York Minute (Part Four)

"I want you to take the day off tomorrow and go to the doctor's." Bosco's voice was soft as he lay behind Faith in their bed, his arm draped around her stomach, his other hand beneath their pillow. 

"Bosco, I'm fine. I'm just comin' down with a cold," she murmured, her eyes shut. Her head was pounding. 

"Yeah, well, you been comin' down with that cold for the last three weeks." 

She sighed softly and didn't respond. 

"I just need to make sure that's all it is, baby. I wanna know for sure that it's not somethin' else." He kissed the back of her head, closing his eyes. 

"It's not." 

"Faith, please? For me? I'll go with you," he said softly.

"We can't afford for both of us to take the day off. Plus Swersky would be pissed. And Christopher would think we just called in so we could stay in bed all day." 

"Screw Christopher." He kissed her cheek gently. He knew she was right, though. They really couldn't afford for both of them to miss a day's pay. He rested his head against hers, gently rubbing her arm. 

Bosco pulled her a little closer to him. It was Monday night and it had been a long, exhausting shift. They'd arrested two bank robbery suspects, busted Jerry Hites for selling crack to some teens on the street, and spent the rest of the evening fruitlessly searching for an arsonist who'd caused the deaths of two little boys in an apartment building. 

To top it all off, Fred had called from Jersey and said he wouldn't be bringing the kids back until Friday evening because "something came up." Bosco had been furious, but Faith had just looked at him sadly and told him to let it go. It wasn't like they could force him to bring Emily and Charlie back Thursday morning. They didn't even know where he was staying. 

What bothered him the most though, was that Faith had had two more dizzy spells--the second of which had nearly caused her to pass out. Her face had drained of all color as she leaned against her locker for support. She'd told him it was because she had a bad headache, but he was no longer buying it. Something wasn't right. And he was afraid. 

He gazed down at her in the semi-darkness of their bedroom, and saw her grimacing though her eyes were shut. She was in obvious pain and it killed him to see her hurting in any way. 

"Faith," he whispered, worried. 

"I've just got a headache," she murmured. After a moment, she turned her body so she was facing him. 

He reached up and touched her head, gently massaging her temple as he pressed his lips to her forehead. "Please do this. For me," Bosco said quietly. "Please, Faith." 

She sighed softly once more, then opened her eyes to gaze at him. "All right," she agreed softly. "For you." 

"Thank you." He kissed her cheek, wrapping his arm around her. "Try to get some sleep, okay? Maybe it'll help." 

She leaned her head against his collarbone, nodding almost imperceptibly. "Yeah, okay." 

Bosco kissed the top of her head. "Night, Faith," he whispered. 

She didn't respond. She was already asleep.

* * *

Alex Taylor tried to catch her breath as she lay on top of her long-time boyfriend, Ty Davis. He was rubbing her back gently, both of their bodies covered in a sheen layer of sweat. After the horrid shift they'd both had, it felt good to relax. She rested her head against his bare chest, kissing him lightly.

"Better?" he asked softly.

"Much," she confirmed, raising her head up to smile at him. 

Davis kissed her lips lightly, then pulled away to gaze at her, searching her eyes. 

She frowned a little as she returned his gaze, wondering what was going on in his mind. "What?" 

"Marry me," he said quietly, his eyes intense. 

Alex stared at him in shock, her heart skipping a beat. "Are you serious?" 

Davis nodded, studying her. 

She opened her mouth to speak, but couldn't find the words. She struggled to sit up as she continued to stare at him. 

He sat up, too, gazing back at her. "I love you. You're the only one I wanna be with. Marry me." His voice was soft. 

Her face broke into a wide smile. "Yes. I'll marry you." 

His eyes lit up. "Really? You're not just sayin' that?" 

Alex laughed, wrapping her arms around his neck. "I'm not just saying that. I'll marry you." 

Davis hugged her, then pulled away with a grin. "We're gettin' married!" 

She laughed again.

"God, are you two at it -again-?" Carlos' muffled voice came through the wall. "What are you, Energizer Bunnies? Keep it down in there! Some of us are tryin' to sleep!" 

They looked at each other and both laughed. 

"We are -so- not living here," Alex informed him with a grin. 

Davis grinned back. "One of the many perks of gettin' hitched." 

"Wanna know another?" she whispered, a mischevious smile on her face. 

"What's that?" 

Alex kissed his lips and pushed him back against the pillows, her eyes twinkling. "I'll just have to show you." 

Davis' eyes widened slightly. He had a feeling his was gonna like married life. 

* * *

Bosco awoke to the sound of crying. He opened his eyes and saw that his wife was still asleep. There were tears streaming down her cheeks. "Faith," he whispered, reaching out for her. 

Faith whimpered his name in her sleep. "Bosco..." 

"I'm right here, baby. I'm right here." He slid closer to her, pulled her into his arms. 

Faith curled up against him, her face pale as she remained asleep. 

He pressed a kiss to her forehead. "It's okay, baby, you're safe," he whispered, gently combing his fingers through her soft hair. 

"Don't leave me," she murmured, her voice pained. 

"I won't. I'm right here, I'm not goin' anywhere," he promised, unsure if she'd even heard his words. He pulled her a little closer, gently wiping the tears off her cheeks. 

She opened her eyes and looked at him. Her blue eyes were haunted, troubled by a very deep-seated anxiety. "Something's wrong," she whispered. 

Bosco searched her eyes, trying to read her. "What is it?" he whispered back. 

She opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out. She touched his face, her fingers cold. "I don't know." 

He shifted his head on the pillow so he was looking into her eyes directly. He turned his head and kissed her hand. "You had a bad dream. But it's over now. You're safe." 

"Bosco, I'm scared," she whispered. 

"What can I do?" he asked, kissing her hand again. 

"Hold me," she murmured, trembling slightly. "Don't let me go." 

Bosco nodded and slid his arms around her, pulling her against him. She buried her face in his neck as he rubbed her back gently, kissing the top of her head. "It's gonna be all right, Faith. Whatever it is, we're gonna get through it," he said softly.

"Promise," Faith whispered. 

"I promise," Bosco replied without hesitation. "I swear to you. Everything's gonna be all right." 

She relaxed in his arms and a few moments later, her breathing had evened out once more. 

He lay awake, listening to the sound of her steady breathing, watching the gentle rise and fall of her chest as she slept in his arms. He couldn't help but feel a little uneasy. Faith had been so anxious, so on edge the last few weeks. He didn't understand why and he couldn't seem to quite completely reassure her. 

Bosco gazed at his wife, carefully brushing some hair off her face. He swallowed hard, pressing her lips to the top of her forehead once more. He closed his eyes tightly and prayed that her health wasn't failing the way he feared it might be. 

Don't take her from me, he prayed. I need her too much. Please God just let her be all right.

* * *

Go to Part 5

Back to X_tremeroswellian's Third Watch Fanfic


	6. 5

Title: In a New York Minute (5/?)

Author: X_tremeroswellian

Email: X_tremeroswellian@yahoo.com

Disclaimer: Are not, have not and will not ever be mine.

Rating: PG-13/R for language, violence, and sexual content. *Deals with issues of rape, domestic violence, child abuse, torture and homicide.

Spoilers: Up through and including "Act Brave." Also major spoilers for my other fic, "No Mercy." 

Summary: Someone from Faith and Bosco's past threatens their happiness with his plans to enact revenge on them for the death of his brother.

Distribution: If you want it, take it. Just let me know where it's going.

Category: Story sequel

Subcategories: Suspense/romance/angst/thriller and a touch of the supernatural.

Feedback: Helps me write faster and is always appreciated. 

Author's Note: This is a sequel to my fic, "No Mercy." If you haven't read that one, you're going to be confused. 

* * *

In a New York Minute (Part Five)

"Call me as soon as you find out anything. I wanna know what he says," Bosco said seriously as they stood at the subway platform. 

Faith gazed at him and nodded. "I will," she promised. 

He set his bag down on the platform and wrapped his arms around her as the subcar pulled up. "I love you, Faith." His voice was soft.

"I love you, too," she whispered back, resting her forehead against his. "Be careful today." 

"I always am." He leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers lightly at first, then with a little more pressure as he deepened the kiss. 

She brought her right hand up and caressed his cheek. "You're gonna be late," she murmured. 

"Don't care," he responded, kissing her again as he pulled her closer. 

Faith made no effort to pull away from the embrace. 

Neither of them were aware of the people rushing by to get on and off the subway until the whistle blew. 

"That's my cue," he said with a sigh, reluctantly pulling away from her. 

She gazed at him, nodding silently. 

Bosco looked back at her, searched her eyes, finding mixed emotions reflected there. He could tell she wanted to say something, but he wasn't sure what. "What?" he asked. 

Faith smiled faintly. "I just...I love you." 

He returned her smile and kissed her forehead. "I'll see you tonight. Don't forget to call me." 

"I won't." 

He picked up his bag and stepped onto the subway car just before the doors started to shut. He stuck his foot in the way. "Faith?" 

"Yeah?" 

"I love you, too." He kept his eyes on her face and removed his foot from the doors, which slid closed. A moment later the car began to move. 

Faith disappeared from his vision.

And a slight amount of uneasiness settled into his stomach.

* * *

Davis entered the locker room, a smile on his face as he whistled. 

Sully looked over at him with raised eyebrows. "'Don't Worry, Be Happy?'" 

"My new motto," he informed his partner, who rolled his eyes. He unlocked his locker and started to change clothes, continuing to whistle.

"Please tell me you aren't planning on doing that all day." 

"Sully, man, you need to lighten up. It's a beautiful almost autumn day outside. The sun is shining, the birds are singing--" 

"What birds?" Sully looked at him like he was crazy. "This is Manhattan, Davis, not an aviary." 

This time Davis raised his eyebrows. "An aviary? I'm impressed, Sul. That word of the day calender I got you for Christmas is really expanding your vocabulary." 

"Ha, ha." 

A moment later the door flew open and Bosco rushed in. "I'm late!" 

"Ah, just like the good old days," Sully said wryly. 

Davis glanced around. "Where's your better half?" 

"Doctor's appointment," he replied without looking up. He quickly stripped his shirt off. 

"She okay?" There was concern in Sully's voice.

Bosco paused. "Yeah. She thinks she's just catchin' a cold or somethin'." 

"Right. I'm sure it's nothing to worry about." 

Christopher stuck his head in the room. "Roll call in two minutes!" he called cheerfully.

Bosco threw a sour look toward the retreating sergeant, but resisted the urge to make a remark.

"One of us -really- needs to take the sergeant's exam and put that guy out of a job," Sully grumbled as he finished tying his shoelaces. 

Davis grinned. "Oh, come on, Sul. He's not that bad." 

Bosco and Sully both looked at him.

"All right, so he can be a jerk. But he's better than other sergeants. Or some of them at least." 

"Oh, yeah? Name one." 

"2-bag Cruz," Davis replied matter-of-factly.

Bosco shuddered. He'd heard horror stories about the woman's career history, how she'd ruined the jobs and lives of several of the officers in her Anti-Crime division when she'd been accused of being a dirty cop. She'd pinned many of her underhanded dealings on other officers, but in the end had been charged with murder in the first when she shot another officer at point blank range. Apparently the other officer had been trying to expose her dirty deeds. And now former-Sergeant Maritza Cruz was rotting in a prison cell where she belonged. 

Yep, compared to that evil bitch, Sgt. Christopher was a saint. 

"What's with you today, anyway?" Sully asked. 

"What do you mean?" Davis was still grinning. 

"He means your imitation of the damn Cheshire Cat," Bosco replied as he headed for the door. 

"What? A guy can't just be in a good mood?" Davis followed him. 

"Oh, yeah, putting my life on the line for a bunch of selfish ingrates always makes me smile, too," Sully said dryly.

"Somebody woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning," Davis ribbed him.

They all took seats in the roll call room. 

Lt. Swersky took roll, then made all the daily announcements and assignments. "Boscorelli, you're on your own today. That's it. Keep your eyes and ears open out there." 

Bosco sighed and stood up. It was going to be a long day without Faith there to talk to. He just prayed that she was all right. 

* * * 

Faith sat nervously in the waiting room of Dr. Smith's office as she thumbed through a magazine. She couldn't even recall what magazine she'd picked up. She glanced around the crowded office. Flu season, she thought grimly. She hoped she didn't catch that. 

Of course, even the flu would be better than certain other afflictions that she was trying very hard not to think about. She knew exactly why Bosco was so worried. Why he'd insisted that she make a doctor's appointment. 

'It comes back for some.'

She forced the thought out of her mind and focused her gaze on the painting hanging on the wall across from her. 

It looked like someone had taken a paint brush full of red paint and flung it onto the canvas. She idly wondered how much money the painter had made off the piece of art and if anyone would pay her for doing something similar. 

Probably not. 

"Faith Boscorelli."

She jerked her head up to look over to the door that led further into the office. The nurse stood there, medical charts in her hand as she looked around. 

Faith rose slowly to her feet and walked over to the nurse, tightly clutching onto her purse strap. 

"Hello, Faith. If you'll just follow me." The nurse smiled at her. 

She drew in a deep breath, said a silent prayer, and followed her down the hallway.

* * * 

Sully kept glancing over to where his partner sat in the passenger seat, smiling. He let out an exasperated sigh. "Would you tell me what's got you in such a good mood today?" 

"I think it's more fun to see you get all pissed about my good mood," Davis responded with a wide grin. 

"You would," he said sourly.

"All right, all right. You really wanna know?" 

"Davis!" 

He chuckled. "Okay, easy, Sul. The reason I'm in such a good mood is...I asked Alex to marry me." He paused. "She said yes." 

Sully's eyes widened and he pulled the car off to the side of the road. "You're getting married?" 

"That I am." 

He stared at Davis.

"I was hopin' I could talk you into bein' my best man." 

Sully's eyes widened a little more. "You're serious." 

"Well, yeah, you're like my best friend. Of course I want you to be my best man." 

He opened his mouth to speak, then shook his head, grinning. "Of course I'll be your best man. Congratulations!" He gave Davis an awkward hug. 

"Thanks, Sul." 

"Married. My little Davis is all grown up," Sully mused. 

"Hey, hey. Watch it, old man," he warned, shooting his partner a mock glare.

They looked at each other and laughed. 

* * * 

"Fatigue, restlessness, anxiety attacks, headaches and dizziness. Are you under a lot of stress?" Dr. Smith asked. 

"No more than usual," Faith answered tiredly. She tucked a strand of strawberry blond hair behind her ear. 

"Well, then I'm gonna run a few tests, take some blood, check your white and red blood cell count, as well as your blood sugar level."

"Will that tell you if...if the cancer's back?" Her voice was barely audible.

"It would indicate whether it's a possibility, yes." 

Faith nodded mutely, trying not to jump to any conclusions without proof. 

"I'll send the nurse in. We can do a blood sample here in the office. It's cheaper and quicker than going to the hospital's labs." 

"Right." She watched as he left the room and shut the door behind him. Then she closed her eyes. 

She really wished Bosco was there. 

* * * 

"All right, Taylor, what gives?" 

Alex looked up and smiled mysteriously at Jimmy Doherty. "I have no idea what you're talking about." 

He stared at her in disbelief. "You -hate- cooking. You never volunteer. So what gives?" 

She shrugged. "Guess I'm just in the mood to fix dinner." 

"She's been in a good mood all day so far," D.K. informed him, glancing up from the table where he sat reading the newspaper. 

"It's kind of eerie," Walsh added with a grin.

"Maybe I'm just in a good mood because I have a three day weekend coming up and I don't have to hang out with you guys," Alex joked, her eyes twinkling. 

"You know you love us," D.K. said good-naturedly.

"Please say you don't love me," Carlos said quickly.

"Don't worry, Carlos. I still despise you as much as I did the day we met," she assured him.

"Thank God." 

Doc shook his head and smiled at the light-hearted banter. He couldn't help but wonder, like his co-workers, what had Taylor in such good spirits, but he figured if she wanted them to know, she'd tell them sooner or later. 

Just then, Kim walked in.

Jimmy turned to her. "How's Joey?" 

"Doctor Fisher said he just has a touch of the flu and he'll be better in a couple days. I took him to my mother's," she added, giving him a small smile. 

"Good. I'll pick him up after the shift. He show you his math homework?" 

"You mean his A+ math homework?" 

Jimmy smiled proudly. "The kid's brilliant in math." 

"Takes after his father." Their eyes met for a moment. She shifted her gaze to Alex. "You're cooking dinner?" There was a hint of disbelief to her tone. 

"Yep." Alex smiled at her. 

Kim cocked her head to the side, studying her intently. "There's something different about you today." 

"Oh?" She stirred the noodles into the spaghetti sauce. 

"Yeah, you seem..." Kim's gaze dropped to Alex's hand and her eyes widened. "Oh, my God!" 

Alex grinned broadly. Somehow she knew Kim would be the first to figure it out. 

"What? What is it?" Doc asked curiously.

"Congratulations!" Kim hugged her tightly. "I'm so happy for you!" 

"Did we miss something?" Jimmy asked, his eyebrows furrowing in confusion.

Kim grabbed Alex's hand and waved it, flashing the diamond ring around. 

"You're getting married?" D.K. asked, eyes widening. 

"Yeah. Davis popped the question last night." Her eyes shone with excitement.

"I can't believe you guys didn't notice! Look at this thing, it's huge!" Kim exclaimed, examining the stone. 

"Congratulations, Taylor," Doc told her with a kind smile. 

"Yeah, congratulations," Jimmy echoed, grinning.

"So that's what you and Davis were making so much noise about last night?" Carlos asked.

Kim and Alex both shot him a glare. 

"What? What'd I say?" 

* * * 

Faith bit down nervously on her lower lip as she sat on the examining table, now fully dressed. She'd been at the doctor's office for nearly three hours and with each passing moment, she felt her anxiety grow a little more. It was starting to make her feel sick to her stomach, and if she didn't get some answers soon, she was afraid she'd lose her mind. 

There was a knock on the door and before she even had a chance to say 'come in,' the door opened. She wondered why doctors and nurses even bothered to knock at all. 

Dr. Smith stepped inside, carrying her chart. He sat down at the small desk in the corner and looked up at her. "I have the results of your blood tests. I put a rush on them." 

She nodded, feeling her muscles stiffen up with tension. "Is it the cancer?" Her voice was hushed. 

"On the contrary. You're perfectly healthy, Faith." 

She stared at him in confusion. "But the headaches and dizziness and fatigue--" 

"Are completely normal for a woman in your condition." 

Faith stared at him blankly. "I'm sorry, I don't understand. What condition?" 

Dr. Smith smiled a ther. "Congratulations, Mrs. Boscorelli. You're pregnant." 

* * *


	7. 6

Title: In a New York Minute (6/?)

Author: X_tremeroswellian

Email: X_tremeroswellian@yahoo.com

Disclaimer: Are not, have not and will not ever be mine.

Rating: PG-13/R for language, violence, and sexual content. *Deals with issues of rape, domestic violence, child abuse, torture and homicide.

Spoilers: Up through and including "Act Brave." Also major spoilers for my other fic, "No Mercy." 

Summary: Someone from Faith and Bosco's past threatens their happiness with his plans to enact revenge on them for the death of his brother.

Distribution: If you want it, take it. Just let me know where it's going.

Category: Story sequel

Subcategories: Suspense/romance/angst/thriller and a touch of the supernatural.

Feedback: Helps me write faster and is always appreciated. 

Author's Note: This is a sequel to my fic, "No Mercy." If you haven't read that one, you're going to be confused. 

* * *

In a New York Minute (Part Six)

Faith sat stiffly in the subcar that was headed back to Manhattan. Her body was numb, but her mind was whirling with thoughts. 

She was pregnant.

With Bosco's baby.

They hadn't ever even talked about having kids together before. They'd only been married about a year and had been together less than two years. 

She didn't know if Bosco even -wanted- children. And even if he did, that didn't mean that he necessarily wanted them -now-. Were they ready for this?

She and Bosco certainly loved each other--there were no doubts or insecurities in her mind or her heart about that. 

But having a baby together put everything on a whole different level. Would they be able to handle it? 

She leaned her head back againt the window, letting her eyes close. How was she going to tell him? What was she going to say? She suddenly wished he had taken the day off and gone with her to the doctor's, wished that she hadn't talked him out of it. Then he would already know and she wouldn't have to worry about how to tell him.

She opened her eyes again, then pulled her cellular phone out of her purse and dialed her husband's cell number. 

"Faith?" 

She couldn't help smile at the sound of his voice. "Hey. How's it going? Havin' a good tour so far?" 

"Better, now that I'm talkin' to you." 

"Who'd they stick you with?" 

"No one. I'm flyin' solo for the day." 

She paused, not thrilled with the thought of him being out there without any backup. 

"Enough about me. What'd the doctor say?" 

Faith opened her mouth to speak, then realized she couldn't give him news like that over the telephone. "He said I was fine," she answered carefully.

"Really?" 

"Yeah, he said I was perfectly healthy." 

"Oh, thank God." There was a pause. "What about the headaches and everything?" There was confusion in his voice. 

She thought quickly. "Stress. That's all." She glanced around the car, starting to grow uncomfortable as more people flooded in. 

"That's good. That's good to hear. At least it's nothing serious. Thank God." 

"Yeah," she agreed, her voice soft. "Boz? Do me a favor?" 

"Anything." 

"Come straight home tonight?" 

"Are you okay?" 

"Yeah, it's just...I need to talk to you in person." She shifted in her seat, feeling tense as a gruff-looking man--probably a few years older than her--sat down beside her. 

"Sounds serious." She could hear the frown in his voice. 

"It is. I mean, everything's fine so don't worry, but I just...we need to talk." 

"Okay. I'll come straight home. I'm on my way to dinner with the gang right now." 

"Tell everyone I said hi?" 

"Will do." 

Faith felt the man's eyes on her and she shifted again, feeling a little bit of anxiety stir within her. "I love you," she said into the phone. 

"Love you too, Faith. See you tonight." 

"Bye," she said softly, hanging up her phone and sliding it into her purse.

"Boyfriend?" the man beside her asked.

She turned her head to look at him. She felt goosebumps rise up on her arms as she watched him chew on a toothpick. "Husband," she replied. "He's a police officer. And so am I." She held his gaze, surprised by the coldness, the hint of warning to her voice. 

The man shifted away from her a little. "That's nice." 

She was satisfied that he wouldn't be bothering her for the rest of the ride. She took a deep breath and let her mind drift a little.

Now all she had to do was come up with a way to tell Bosco that she was pregnant. 

And hope that he wouldn't get too freaked out. 

* * * 

"I hear congratulations are in order," Bosco grinned as he dropped down in the seat beside Davis at Haggerty's. Now that he knew Faith was going to be fine, he felt much better. He was still a little concerned because he had noticed a hint of anxiety in her tone when she'd asked him to come straight home and said they needed to talk. But he reassured himself that as long as Faith was fine and healthy, he could deal with anything else that came along. 

Davis grinned at him. "Word gets around fast. But you heard right." 

"So you finally asked her?" 

"Yep. Figured it was time." 

"Congratulations, man." Bosco shook his hand. 

"Thanks." Davis studied him. "You and Faith are happy together, aren't you?" 

"Very," he agreed, nodding.

"Good." 

Sully returned to the table, carrying two glasses of water. "Bosco." He nodded to him.

"Sullivan." It still amazed Bosco that he and Sully seemed to have reached a mutual respect that even bordered on friendship from time to time. He supposed it was due mostly to Faith--and from the secret the four officers shared about what had really happened almost two years ago.

The serial rapist that had attacked Faith had escaped capture for months. Then one day in a twist of fate, Bosco and Faith had stopped at a little cafe for lunch during one of their shifts and had literally run into the son of a bitch. More accurately, Faith had--Bosco had gone to the restroom before they ordered. When he returned, he had found Faith missing. She'd run off in pursuit of her own attacker, refusing to let him escape despite the fact she had no back up. She had chased him into an empty parking garage and held him at gun point until Bosco had shown up, Sully and Davis arriving shortly there after. 

The bastard had taunted them--Faith in particular. He'd pointed out that he would never be convicted because his brother had confessed to all the rapes. The DNA evidence would have been too close. It would have placed reasonable doubt in the mind of the jurors, if the D.A. had pursued the case at all in the first place. And Richards would have walked. Would have been free to attack and harm whoever he wanted. He would have been free to go after Faith again. 

And Bosco wasn't going to let that happen. 

It hadn't taken much time to decide there was only one way to make sure he could never harm anyone, Faith included, again. 

So Bosco had shot him. 

Faith and Sully and Davis all told Lt. Swersky and Captain Stick that it had been an act of self-defense. And that had been the end of that. Case closed. 

Bosco had never regretted his actions. 

"You guys order yet?" 

He glanced up to see Carlos and Doc sitting down at the table. 

"Yeah, a few minutes ago." 

"Good, that means we can order now too. I'm starving," Carlos announced. 

"I thought Alex was making dinner." Davis glanced down the table. 

Doc hid a smile, while Carlos raised his eyebrows. "Don't get me wrong--I think it's great about the two of you and all, but your fiancee is much better at putting out fires than she is at cooking food over them." He shook his head. "And no offense, but your cookin' isn't much better. You guys are gonna starve." 

Sully chuckled and looked at his partner. "He has you pegged." 

Bosco grinned. "And here comes your bride-to-be now." 

Davis instantly looked toward the door, a smile on his face. He stood up and kissed her cheek when she walked over to him. 

Everyone at the table said, "Aww." 

"Cute. That's...very cute," Davis replied, rolling his eyes at the childishness of his friends and co-workers. 

Kim grinned at him as she sat down beside Doc and across from Carlos. "Better get used to it. You think these guys are bad? Wait until you start hanging out with D.K., Walsh and Lombardo. Believe me, Alex has it way harder than you." 

"Oh, come on, they're not that bad," Jimmy defended as he walked over and sat down at the end of the table. 

Kim simply raised her eyebrows. 

"Okay, okay. They are that bad. But it's all in good fun. Taylor knows that." He grinned. 

The waitress came over and took everyone else's orders. Dinner was relaxed and fun. Bosco just wished Faith was there to enjoy it with him.

* * * 

Faith finished setting the table as she waited for the lasagna she'd made to cool enough to be placed in the refrigerator. It was one of Bosco's favorite meals and even though she preferred the way he made it, he always said he loved her cooking. 

She put a lid on the pan and placed it in the fridge so it didn't spoil. Her gaze flickered to the clock. It was only 8:30. He wouldn't be home for at least three hours. 

She ran a hand through her hair as she leaned back against the counter. She was starting to wish she'd asked him to come by on his dinner break. She dismissed the thought quickly. She wanted them to have time to talk after she gave him the news, not be rushed because he had to get back to work. She just needed to try and relax, find something to occupy herself for the next few hours. 

Faith took a deep breath, then shut off the kitchen light and walked slowly into the living room. She laid down on the sofa and stared up at the ceiling for a long time. 

Then, placing a protective hand on her stomach, she drifted off to sleep. 

* * * 

She was a beautiful woman. Her features weren't delicate and he knew she was no porcelain doll. But she was beautiful. She was strong and smart and full of courage and will to live. 

Even from where he stood, without actually touching her, he could tell how smooth and soft her fair-colored skin was. Soft like the pretty violet pajamas she was wearing as she slept peacefully on the couch. He longed to undress her, to be inside her and possess her completely. But that would have to wait a little while longer. 

He had other things to do first. "Soon," he whispered as he brushed a kiss against her forehead. She never even stirred. 

* * * 

"Been a quiet night." Davis' voice broke the comfortable silence that had fallen in 55-Charlie. 

"Don't say that." 

"Don't say...what?" 

"That it's been a quiet night." 

"Well, it has." 

Sully sighed. "Yeah and now you've jinxed us." 

"Lighten up, Sul. It's 10:30. Shift's almost over. Nothing's going to--" 

"Central to 55-Charlie." 

Sully gave him his patented 'I told you so' look before keying the button on his radio. "55-Charlie. Go ahead, Central." 

"55-Charlie, have you been in contact with 55-David?" 

Davis frowned. 

"Not since our 10-63, Central." 

"What's going on?" 

Sully keyed his radio once more. "What's the problem, Central?" 

"We've lost radio contact with him, Charlie." 

The partners exchanged a look. 

"Maybe he's just layin' low for the rest of the shift." 

"He doesn't do that much anymore," Davis answered, feeling unsettled. 

"Yeah, when Faith's around. You know as well as I do that the guy has a history of duckin' calls." 

"Except there haven't been any calls." 

Sully frowned and gazed at him for a moment. "You think he's in trouble?" 

"I think we need to go check his sector," Davis responded, fastening his seatbelt. 

His partner started the car. "Yeah. With any luck he just fell asleep or somethin'." 

"Hopefully." 

* * * 

She dreamt. 

She was walking along a path in the woods, fog all around her. She could feel its sticky dampness against her skin. She couldn't see anything. She shivered against the chilly breeze and pulled her jacket around her more tightly. "Hello?" she called, her voice getting lost in the enveloping fog. 

No one answered her. 

She took a few tentative steps forward. 

"Soon," a voice whispered, brushing against her mind. 

She stopped moving, turning to see who had spoken, but ther was no one around. "Soon what?" 

Again there was no answer. 

Shivering more, she started to walk. The hairs on the back of her neck stood on end, goosebumps appearing on her flesh. 

And then a voice broke the silence. 

"Faith! Faith! Help me!" 

Faith sat up suddenly, sucking in a lung full of air, her heart pounding hard against her chest. She looked around, feeling frightened and disoriented. She could hear Bosco's screams for help echoing in her mind. 

She reached out to turn on the lamp beside the sofa. The bulb sparked and she remained in darkness. She was sweating. She wiped her forehead with the sleeve of her silk pajamas and took a deep breath. 

Something wasn't right. 

Something was missing.

She felt strangely lost, like she was still wandering around the fog in her dream. 

The telephone rang. 

Her gaze flickered to the clock on the VCR. 12:51. It was late. Very, very late. Her eyes drifted back to the phone on the coffee table and for a moment, she simply stared at it, as though it were a foreign object. A sense of dread filled her as she picked it up and pressed it to her ear. "Hello?" 

There was a moment of silence. Then Sully's voice, quiet. Full of tension. "Something's happened." 

Her heart stopped for a moment. Then the phone slipped silently from her hand and clattered to the floor, the sound echoing loudly in the hollow room, mingling with her husband's voice calling her for help. 

* * *

Go to Part 7

Back to X_tremeroswellian's Third Watch Fanfic


End file.
